Father And Child OneShots
by unicorn-vomit
Summary: One shots of a turtle and his child. You can request what you want to read. Could be of any genre. You can even say what the child looks like and who the father is. Can consist of TCEST if you like, or a wife. Anything really... You name it, I'll write it.
1. Leo and Son, Teiji

**This story will be full of the turtles and their children. I will write them off some of my own ideas, however, I would rather be writing from your ideas. You can request your stories by reviewing or PM-ing me. They can be of any genre. Hurt/Comfort; Romance; Family; Humor; Tradegy; Angst. You can even request the name, age or gender of the child. You can say if whether you'd like the turtle to have a wife. You can say whether you'd want the child to be human, mutant or hybrid. You name it, I'll write it.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Father And Child:<span>**_ Leonardo and Eight Year Old Son_

**Genre: **_Hurt/Comfort ; Family_

**Requested By:**_ Me_

* * *

><p>"GAH!" Eight year old Teiji yelled as he hit the floor in the dojo.<p>

He gritted his teeth as he rubbed his butt and hoped his yell hadn't alerted any of the adults. He wasn't supposed to be in the dojo after training. He heard his father and uncles discussing that they didn't want him turning out to feel as if he had to always be better, like his father had as a child. However, that was exactly what Teiji wanted.

His father was a hero. A knight in shining armor. Master of the shadows. One day, Teiji would be just like Hamato Leonardo.

Teiji picked himself up and formed position again. He performed the kick once more. He knew he could do it. He held in his pain when he face planted on the floor again. But of course, all his falls caused various echoes to flow through the lair.

"Teiji?"

Said turtle snapped his head up, dark eyes wide in panic. "Dad?"

Leo stood with his arms folded, "what exactly are you doing?"

Teiji jumped up from the floor and bowed, "sorry, Dad. I was... Um... Getting better at my kicks."

"Uh huh. I've already told you that kick is too high for your level. It is also dangerous to perform it with no one around or at least no mat to land on." Leo lectured.

Teiji's throat clogged. He did it again. His father was angry at him. Sometimes he felt as if he was nothing but an annoyance to the amazing ninjas of his family. He was opposite of his parent, he had the same passion for martial arts as him, however, took much longer to learn than he did.

Why couldn't he not disappoint Leonardo once in awhile? Was he that stupid? Was he that much of a failure to them?

Leo stopped abrupt in his lecture and eyed the turtle who's head was bowed. He caught the clenched little fists and the slight shake of his shoulders.

"Teiji? Son, are you okay?" Leo asked gently and got down to one knee. He never meant for the younger one to cry.

The boy nodded and wiped his arm across his face. "I'm fine, Dad, don't worry about me."

"No, you're not fine." Leo said softly and took his son in his arms, adjusting himself so Teiji could sit on his lap. He may he a strict Sensei but when his child was troubled he was immediately there for him and let the extreme caring side out. "Son, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He replied back. His face flushed in embarrassment.

Leo gave him, 'The Look.' The Don't-You-Lie-Cause-I-Know-Something's-Up look.

Teiji's lip quivered in response as he watched his father's expression in sadness.

"Come on, just tell me. Did you hurt yourself when practicing?" Leo edged on, determined to understand.

With a slight shake of his head the younger turtle laid his head on his father's strong chest. Listening to the harsh but peaceful heartbeat banging against it. "I disappointed you again, Father. You're angry."

"You- what?" Leonardo blinked confused. "You've never disappointed me; you never will, Teiji. Remember that."

"Huh?" The little one asked as he looked up into his father's deep eyes.

"I'm proud of you, my little warrior." Leo smiled gently as Teiji dipped his head at the oldest's words. "There're just some rules I have to make you obey so you don't get hurt. You are my littlest pride. I love you, you don't need to make sure you're perfect in your ninjutsu just to impress me."

Teiji blinked in shock. His father figured the reason behind his extra training without him having said anything. In turn Leonardo chuckled softly, "I was once like you too, y'know."

Teiji tilted his head, "really? But you're so...awesome."

Leo laughed deeply at this comment. "I'm glad you think so, Teiji. You're awesome too."

Dark eyes widened in disbelief at those words, "honest? You actually think I'm awesome?"

"The awesomest." Leo grinned.

Small arms wrapped tightly around the eldest's neck as Teiji buried his face into Leo's neck. "I love you, Dad."

Tucking his child's head under his chin Leonardo hugged him back caringly, "I love you too, my Little Warrior."


	2. Raph, Girlfriend and Baby

**ELS: ****_I love your idea! I love stories like those. Sorry if it takes a while in updating though, I'm working on it! Thank you so much for reviewing!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you, Cute-and-Nerdy1202, ELS, Tmntrocksdude and Rebel Mutant for not only reviewing but also sharing their ideas with me. :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>This story will be full of the turtles and their children. I will write them off some of my own ideas, however, I would rather be writing from your ideas. You can request your stories by reviewing or PM-ing me. They can be of any genre. HurtComfort; Romance; Family; Humor; Tradegy; Angst. You can even request the name, age or gender of the child. You can say if whether you'd like the turtle to have a wife or wish the story to be Tcest. You can say whether you'd want the child to be human, mutant or hybrid. You name it, I'll write it.**

* * *

><p><strong>(This story has more to do with Raph and his Girlfriend. P.S. Sorry if it seems rushed!)<strong>

**Father And Child:**_ Raphael and Baby_

**Genre: **_Hurt/Comfort ; Romance ; Family_

**Girlfriend: **_Eden Munoz (requester's OC)_

**Requested By:**_ Cute-and-Nerdy1202_

It had been when her monthly was late that tipped her off. Eden Munoz was NEVER late. Not since she had started all those years ago. One night. One night she didn't use protection when having the time of her life. Raphael had believed she had a slight fever due to the vomiting. However, Eden wasn't so sure... And one test confirmed it.

She was sitting on the toilet seat with stick in hand. Hot, fearful tears dribbling down from her deep brown eyes. Her short, black hair was pulled forward to hide her face. Eighteen year old and pregnant...with Raph's child.

That fact had her soaring in joy, but Eden wasn't completely assured that the twenty three year old mutant would be very opening to this. Raphael, she knew, was a warrior. Hating to be tied down to responsibility. This baby would need the care and friendship only a father could give. But would Raph want that?

Of course he would. He loved her, right? He'd be at her side throughout this. Eden was sure. She hurriedly wiped at her eyes. She wasn't like this. She was strong, nothing should be able to bring her to tears. She knew Raphael would soon be laughing with happiness when she'd show him the stick though. When she tells him about the small baby growing inside of her.

She was wrong.

He ran. He had rushed out the lair. He hadn't been back in two days and refused to answer his phone. He returned back to the lair but ignored her. She watched as Leo lectured him about his flee while the other two brothers threw concerned glances at her.

Now four months pregnant, Eden lived with April in her apartment. Ever since that day she spent her time looking after herself and fetus with the help of April and Casey as well as Donnie giving her a few check ups. They were unsure to whether she could visit a doctor in fear that this baby could be a mutant and alert the media.

She had been sitting on April's couch, munching on an apple and watching TV when the sound of soft tapping came from the window. Her human friends had gone out. Standing up, she laid a hand on her abdomen. Walking towards the window, Eden drew the curtains and opened the window wide enough to let her friend in.

"'Sup, Donnie? Didn't know you'd be-"

"Eden."

Her eyes widened in shock at the gruff voice from her boyfriend. "Raph?"

Raphael's eyes roamed down the previously small body of his girlfriend's. Resting his gaze on the baby bump showing. "How's it been?"

Anger blazed in Eden's veins. "You can't just waltz in here after four damn months and just...just-"

"I know, babe. Look, I'm sorry. I've been thinking-"

"For four months!"

"I was _thinking_...maybe I could, well." Raph shifted on his feet and stubbornly crossed his arms, "I could learn to like the kid."

Eden gasped in the sudden shock, "really? You're serious?"

Raph hesitantly nodded, "yeah. Yeah, I'm serious." He drew his arms carefully around her. "Tell me you're comin' back, babe."

Eden nodded against his neck, "I'm coming back, Raphie."

* * *

><p>Raphael stood at the doorway from the kitchen, watching his five months pregnant girlfriend stuff her face with food. He smirked at the sight. A child... HIS child was growing inside of his lover. He was still slightly weary at the idea of becoming a parent. He had no choice now though. He would never want to get rid of the baby, he was raised better than that. However, he still missed Eden by his side, and if the baby came with her...<p>

"Hey, Raph." Eden noticed him standing by the door.

The turtle pushed off the doorway and made his way towards his lover, "whatcha eatin' there, babe?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Not exactly."

"Hm," she chuckled. "Hey, come here, woulda?"

"What is it?" He walked over to stand behind her chair.

She reached for his arm, "put your hand here." She placed his three fingered hand onto her abdomen.

"What's this supposed to do?" He shifted uncomfortably. Not entirely used to being this close to the child.

"Just wait," Eden grinned and waited.

Raphael's eyes widened at the sudden feeling in his hand. "What was that?" He gasped as he felt another one.

"It's the baby," she whispered quietly. "It's kicking."

"My baby's kickin'?" He was astounded, feeling the motion against his hand again.

"Yeah," the brunette leaned back against the chair and tilting her head, so the crown of it touched Raph's plastron. "Our baby's kickin."

* * *

><p>Raph sat as six month pregnant Eden went through the gifts April had bought for her. Going through the bottles, clothes and toys. The red accented turtle had zoned out however. Resting his gaze upon the large bump. Three more months left and the child would be due. Would be crawling around the lair on tiny hands; walking soon after and laughing, crying, loving. Raph blinked at his own thoughts, shocked at the excitement filling him up.<p>

He looked up into the happiness reflecting off Eden's deep eyes. The glow radiating over her. He realized how he too was slowly warming up to being a parent. In fact, he couldn't be more excited! He was going to be a dad...

"I'm going to be a dad."

Eden smiled softly at the look Raph was giving off, "soon, Raphie."

* * *

><p>Eight months pregnant now and nearly nine, Eden was having trouble in walking up and down the stairs of the lair. Raphael had helped his genius in making a small area for her in the lab. Ready in case the baby was premature, though Donnie was hoping for it to be on time. Not having the proper equipment to build a strong incubator at the moment.<p>

Raph wished too for this to be true. Not wanting any harm to come to his- his family. His girlfriend and his baby. He was afraid. Afraid of anything happening to the baby, causing it to be ill from birth in some way. He was afraid of how Eden would deal with labour which Donnie had determined would be a C-Section since the ultrasound had shown the formation of a small shell. Basically meaning, it would be incredibly painful for Eden to have normal labour.

He was afraid. Afraid of becoming a dad. To be looked up to. To be a role model. To be followed. To comfort and love a little one. If he was enough for the job. If he was, if not better, as good as his own father.

Raph walked into the lab holding a tray of food for his girlfriend. To see her sleeping on her back, a blanket draped over her body. Highlighting the large bump. Setting the tray down, Raph smirked at the lovely sight and cautiously placed his hand on the bump.

"I'll take care of you," he whispered. "The both of you."

* * *

><p>The red accented turtle held his head in hands as he sat on the worn out couch. Tapping his foot against the floor in anxiousness. April and Donnie, locked away in the lab, sending him out because they weren't sure if he could handle watching the eighteen year old get a C-Section.<p>

"Raphael, relax, my son." Splinter comforted and rested a furry paw on his child's shoulder.

"Splinter, I can't take all this waiting! It's already been hours." He exclaimed in fear.

The rat responded with a smile before walking away to sit on his recliner, "patience, Raphael. My grandchild will be introduced to this world in due time."

Growling and standing up, Raph began pacing around the living area of their home. Ignoring the worried stares of Leonardo and Michelangelo. "What if something goes wrong?"

Leo spoke up to reassure, "Raph, Donnie knows-"

"You don't get it! What if...what if I lose-"

"Raph."

He spun towards the lab to see the door open and April smiling softly. Holding a little turtle wrapped in a fluffy, white blanket.

"Ready to see your daughter?"


	3. Mikey and Son, Tyler

**Thank you, Cute-and-Nerdy1202, .Lion, Dead Hero, EmoPirateLuv, and Rebel Mutant for not only reviewing but also sharing their ideas with me. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>This story will be full of the turtles and their children. I will write them off some of my own ideas, however, I would rather be writing from your ideas. You can request your stories by reviewing or PM-ing me. They can be of any genre. HurtComfort; Romance; Family; Humor; Tradegy; Angst. You can even request the name, age or gender of the child. You can say if whether you'd like the turtle to have a wife or wish the story to be Tcest. You can say whether you'd want the child to be human, mutant or hybrid. You name it, I'll write it.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Sorry, requester, but your info was really vague. Please give more of what you want in your story next time, thank you. Don't ask why they can't be seen, I don't know to be honest. :p Sorry if I made Don a jerk!)<strong>

**Father And Child:**_ Mikey and six year old son, Tyler_

**Genre: **_Hurt/Comfort ; Family_

**Girlfriend: ****-**

**Requested By: **_Tmntrocksdude_

"You have to stick with either me or your Uncle Donnie at all times, understood?" Michelangelo explained to his young son of six years, Hamato Tyler. The little mutant had a tuff of curly, dirty blonde hair and a was still too young for any weapon or mask. It was the first of many times he would venture out of the lair and into the human world.

Tyler could hardly contain his excitement as he tried to pry his tiny hand away from his father's so he could rush forward. However, Mikey held tight as he continued to try to explain the dangers of the world above the sewers for the hundredth time.

"Not all humans are as nice as Auntie April or Uncle Casey. Remember that, never let yourself be seen. It is very dangerous."

"I get it, Dad." Tyler whined in frustration. "Can we just hurry up now? Please!"

"He takes after you way too much," Donatello groaned from the sidelines.

Finally, Mikey released the youngest turtle and carefully watched as he ran ahead. "I know, right? I sometimes wonder how you guys handled me."

"I don't even know, Mikey. I don't even know."

Reaching their destination to where the manhole cover was they climbed up the ladder, opening it and letting the boy feel his first natural breeze of air.

"Woah," Tyler gasped as he tried to see everything at once. "It's huge."

"It is, isn't it?"Mikey agreed. "C'mon, we need to keep moving. It's even better on the rooftops."

"Seriously?"

"Yup, let's go, kiddo." Picking him up, Mikey followed behind Don up to their favorite rooftop. Holding Tyler tight, Michelangelo sat on the edge of the roof so his son could view the streets easily without getting seen themselves. "Like what you see?"

"Dad! It's awesome! Look at that big car! No way, is that a real comic book store? Dad, this is amazing!" Tyler exclaimed as he grabbed his father's bicep in excitement and shook it.

Chuckling, Mikey kissed the crown of Tyler's head and made sure not to drop him. The three turtles sat there for nearly an hour to make sure Tyler had enough of his first experience. The boy whined when Don declared it time to head back, ignoring the six year old the two jumped down to the alleyway.

The sounds of teenagers alerted the adults. Silently agreeing, it was decided that they would hurry down the sewer. Placing Tyler down the orange cladded turtle lifted the cover and watched Don drop down the supplies they had been carrying.

"Meow."

Tyler's head whipped up at the sound he had only heard on the television. Intrigued; he saw a tabby kitten sitting at the mouth of the alleyway. Grinning in excitement, the youngest quickly ran to the animal, calling it out as it ran away.

At the sound of Tyler calling the feline, the adults saw him at the mouth of the alley just as the five Purple Dragon teenagers around turned the corner. Before Mikey could rush to him, Donnie grabbed his arm and pulled him up to a fire escape. Glaring at him, Mikey shook him off.

"Donnie, my kid's in danger." He hissed protectively.

"We'll intervene at the right time, we can't let them see us. They still think we're dead, Mike. I'm sorry, but Tyler will be okay." Don replied reluctantly.

Before Mikey could talk back the teenagers had began speaking of Tyler.

"Ugh! Hey, guys. Take a load of this ugly costume." One of the five said.

"Y'think he can be any good for the PDs?" A voice questioned.

The turtles on the fire escape froze, unsure of how the youngest would react as well as how the others would treat him.

Tyler was confused. Baby blue eyes widened at the sight of humans. But, everyone must be exaggerating. Right? April and Casey were so nice, why not these people?

A boy with crazy orange hair grabbed a hold of his arm, not too gently, causing Tyler to gasp in the slight pain and shock. "Kid, what's ya name?"

"T- Tyler." He stuttered, "can I, I go now?"

This caused them to laugh hysterically. "You wanna go now? Cute, ya lil' sick freak."

Innocent eyes blinked, "th- that's not very nice."

This caused more hysterics. "Hey, maybe he'll be good as a treat?"

This made Mikey try to jump down instantly in anger and fierce protectiveness, however, he was held back by his brother. "Mikey, they have guns."

"I don't give a crap, they're about to hurt by son." He snapped.

The orange hair teenager shook his head, "nah. He's too weird." He tightened his hold on the mutant which made Tyler whimper in pain. "Do ya think-"

"I wanna home." Tyler began to struggle, "my dad w-won't let you hurt me. Let go, he'll beat you punks up. Let me go!"

Mikey's heart clenched at those words and met Don's eyes for a moment in a pained expression but was only responded with a sad but determined, "soon."

"Yar dad? Is he a freak too?"

Tears leaked from baby blue eyes and trickled down dark green cheeks. He struggled more harshly, "Let go!"

"Don't even try, strugglin'." The orange haired boy mocked.

At the confusion and pain in his arm, Tyler began to sob as he struggled. He knew his father was close by and would rescue him. He knew it.

"Stop crying, you lil' freak! You'll draw a crowd!"

"Let me go!"

"I said, stop crying!"

SLAP

In a flash, Michelangelo leaped down and stood in between his son and the five teenagers. Drawing his arm back, he punched the orange hair boy square in the nose. Grabbing his hair to steady him, Mikey raised his leg and kneed him in his stomach before punching him again to knock him unconscious.

"Nobody gets away with hurting my son, cowards." He hissed at the remaining four.

Even the two wielding guns dropped their weapons in sudden panic and raced away, leaving their knocked out friend with the 'freaks'.

Turning around, Mikey saw Donnie looking over his son and calmed slightly. The youngest, however, was sobbing in fear and pain. Walking over and kneeling down; Mikey took a look at Tyler. His left cheek was starting to bruise and Mikey felt another rush of anger at the sight of the first intentional injury to his son.

Gently gathering his son in his arms, Mikey kissed his bruising cheek and rocked him to try and calm his sobbing.

"It's okay now, Tyler. You're safe with us and the bad guys are gone." The father comforted soothingly.

Digging his face into his father's neck, Tyler held onto him for dear life. Mikey could feel his son's little heart pounding harshly against his chest and sighed. Donnie looked away in shame that he should've let Mikey react faster and maybe the hit could have been avoided.

"Daddy," Tyler hiccuped as he clung onto him.

"Yeah, Tyler?"

Mikey saw his son notice the teenager unconscious on floor and felt him shake in fear. Picking him up, Michelangelo made his way down the sewer and away from the scene so that Tyler could relax with Don trailing behind.

"You're safe now, Tyler. I promise."

"I don't like humans anymore, Dad. They're not that cool at all." Tyler said as he tried to stop his tears from flowing.

With a sad expression while they walked back to the lair, Mikey knew it would be hard for him to not be afraid of their human friends, but knew he would love them again in time. He stroked the swelling bruise with his thumb gently.

"It'll be okay, Ty. Do you want Uncle Don to make you a warm glass of chocolate milk and watch cartoons for the day?" He suggested as he turned for a moment to glare at a regretful Donnie in slight anger. He had forgiven him but was still mad.

Tyler nodded and laid his head down on Mikey's chest as he closed his eyes. "You were really cool, Dad. You're stronger and braver than any super hero. I love you."

Tightening his grip on the child, Mikey smiled. "Love ya too, Ty."


	4. Raph and Son, Ryan

**Thank you Rebel Mutant and ELS, for reviewing :)**

* * *

><p><strong>This story will be full of the turtles and their children. I will write them off some of my own ideas, however, I would rather be writing from your ideas. You can request your stories by reviewing or PM-ing me. They can be of any genre. HurtComfort; Romance; Family; Humor; Tradegy; Angst. You can even request the name, age or gender of the child. You can say if whether you'd like the turtle to have a wife or wish the story to be Tcest. You can say whether you'd want the child to be human, mutant or hybrid. You name it, I'll write it.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Father And Child:<span>**_ Raphael and Son, Ryan_

**Genre: **_Hurt/Comfort ; Family_

**Girlfriend:** -

**Requested By:**_ ELS_

The lair door clanged loudly as it was opened from the outside. A young boy at the age of fourteen cautiously entered; the front of his hat covering his eyes. Once he was certain nobody was around he rushed up the stairs to the upper area. However, he was stopped at the middle of the staircase by a gruff voice.

"Where're you runnin' off to, Ryan?"

The said teenager winced, keeping the cap firmly on his brown, spiked hair he slowly turned to the voice.

"Just to my room, Dad."

Raphael walked over to the couch, sitting down heavily but never turning his eyes away from the boy. "C'mon down. You can do whatever later."

Reluctantly, Ryan made his was over. Sitting next to his father but keeping his distance. "Yeah, Dad?"

"How was school, kid?" Raph asked as he lifted his arms up and stretched.

He nodded, "it was normal. Nothing exciting happened, once again."

The turtle glanced over at his adopted son; remembering back to when he had found the abandoned baby alone in a dirty alleyway on a late night run. How he immediately began to bond with the child when Raph brought him home. How he loved the light and innocence which reflected off of the hazel orbs in his eyes even up to this age.

"Why're you wearing your hat inside?"

Ryan shrugged awkwardly, "why not? It's cool."

He blinked in return, "at least take the thing off your eyes, you won't be able to see."

The child shook his head, "I'd rather not, Dad."

With ninja speed, Raphael flicked it off his son's head. Thinking the boy was just being stubborn again. Only to be shocked and raged at the bruise surrounding his right eye.

"Ryan, what happened!?"

"Nothing, nothing happened!" He snatched his cap off the ground and hurriedly placed it over his head and eyes. Only for it to be taken off by his father again.

"Don't ya play that with me. C'mon." Raph took him firmly, but not painfully, by the arm and dragged him into the kitchen.

"What're we doing?" Ryan whispered uncertainly as the adult opened the freezer.

Raph rummaged through the freezer, keeping an eye on his son so that he didn't run off. "I'm not any Donnie, but I've been in enough fights to know we need to get ice on that."

Ryan covered the eye with his hand from insecurity. Raphael kneeled down once he selected a packet of frozen peas and gently pried the smaller hand away. Keeping one hand behind Ryan's head and using the other one to place the package on the eye. Ryan hissed at the cold, but the hand behind his head didn't allow him to back away.

"C'mon, let's go back to the couch." Leading the child away from the kitchen, Raph tried his best to keep his anger in.

Sitting back on the couch he tried again, "Ryan. What happened?"

Shamefully, the boy bowed his head, keeping one hand on the peas so it didn't fall. "I don't wanna tell you."

Feeling his son's fear Raph toned it down a bit, "I'm not gonna be mad, Ry. I just wanna know who hurt ya."

The child blushed, "they shouldn't have been able to. You guys thought me how to be a better ninja than that." Ryan didn't want to say in fear that his father would be disappointed or ashamed in him. He was _Hamato_ _Raphael's_ son. He shouldn't be able to get hurt that easily.

"Just tell me, Ry. Was it someone at school?" Raph prodded, aware that there were two or three bullies in that building who didn't particularly like his boy.

He shook his head, "no. It wasn't any bully."

"Then who was it?"

Ryan bit his lip, "I was waking home from school. And then that gang you guys always talk about, the Purple Dragons-"

"They did this?" Raphael growled.

He swallowed, "yeah. I don't know why they jumped me. I don't have any goods on me and I'm not wearing anything fancy." It was true, all he wore was a dark blue T-Shirt, a jacket and jeans.

"You can never tell with those bastards," Raph spat, noting that his son winced. This had been his first experience in this type of activity, the young boy hadn't been in a fight yet.

"I did knock some out..."

"You did?" Raph smirked, "how many?"

"About six, not much."

"Six? Son, at your age and experience that's loads. Great job." He was glad his child was able to defend himself so well.

Ryan blushed at the compliment. "Thanks, Dad. I was doing okay, I guess. But then this guy who could've been on steroids came from nowhere and landed the punch on me."

"Guy on steroids?" Raph growled.

"Yeah, he was really weird looking too. Blond ponytail and all-"

"Wait, did he have claw marks on his face?"

"Yeah, I think." The boy remembered.

Raph glared into nothing, "your first fight and you meet Hun?"

Ryan gasped, "that was Hun? The guy from your stories?"

He nodded at the question, enraged by the fact. Raph noticed how his son tried to hide his shudder at the new information, trying not to look weak in front of his father. They had described Hun as a very violent and dirty man. Not wrong, but still very scary.

"Hey, don't worry now." Raph threw his arm over Ryan's shoulders and drew him close.

"I ran after that. Couldn't see cause I was dizzy after the punch but he was standing over me. So, I got up and ran away." He mumbled. "That's why I didn't wanna tell you. I didn't win, I ran."

Raph squeezed him in comfort, "you won, Ry. You ran and that was a good tactic. You saw they were too strong and ran, you won cause you lived."

"But you wouldn't have run." He stubbornly argued.

"When I was your age? No, I would've gone against your Uncle Leo's orders and fought. Nearly getting myself killed, just surviving cause my bros came to the rescue."

"But you're stronger than him."

Raph smirked at his son's confidence in him, "maybe now. But then it didn't take much for that gorilla to beat me. Till I got more practice, that is."

Feeling more secure, Ryan snuggled closer into the mutant. Putting the peas down, tired of holding it up. Raph took the packet and placed it back; keeping his own hand there to let the child rest.

"You okay, Ry?"

"Just tired, the eye feels kinda better."

"Nothing no meds can't help." Raph assured.

Ryan thought back to the blond man, shuddering again now that he knew he had faced one of his family's enemy. The hold his father had on him tightened protectively. Ryan was so glad it had been Raphael who found him in the alley and not another human who would've probably thrown him in the orphanage. He mumbled up to Raph, "Thanks for being there for me, Dad."

Shifting himself so he could see into the boy's eyes, Raph smiled. Seeing the innocence shining off of them even now.

"No problem, Ry."

And he would make sure that the innocence was always there staring back at him.


	5. Donnie and Daughter, Andromeda

**Cat Girl: I will work on your promt. Just to let you know that it will take some time for me to post it. I hope you enjoy what I make by the end!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you Rebel Mutant, ELS, Cute-and-Nerdy1202, Smile-I'mTheEndOfAllThatYouSee, EmoPirateLuv, Lunar Mist, and Cat Girl for reviewing :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>This story will be full of the turtles and their children. I will write them off some of my own ideas, however, I would rather be writing from your ideas. You can request your stories by reviewing or PM-ing me. They can be of any genre. HurtComfort; Romance; Family; Humor; Tradegy; Angst. You can even request the name, age or gender of the child. You can say if whether you'd like the turtle to have a wife or wish the story to be Tcest. You can say whether you'd want the child to be human, mutant or hybrid. You name it, I'll write it.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Father And Child:<span>**_ Donatello and Daughter, Andromeda_

**Genre: **_Hurt/Comfort ; Family_

**Wife/Girlfriend:** _Belladonna Starchild_

**Requested By:**_ Rebel Mutant_

Donatello sat on the couch in the lair as he waited for his young daughter to arrive. Andromeda Starchild. Taking her mother's surname, more for the fact so that she could fit in while at her world. Andromeda, she was Donnie and Belladonna's young child. Belladonna wasn't just another human or a mutant. But a species from another universe.

A White Dragoness to be specific. The yearly visits to the Daimyo's universe ended up being more useful than the turtle in purple had believed so long before. He had met Belladonna when they both coincidently had visited that Daimyo. At first, her sight was shocking to Don. That is before he stopped walking and couldn't help but gaze at the sight of beauty. A pure white colored female dragon, relatively smaller than Drako had been. Although, besides that fact to which Michelangelo had annoyingly spotted immediately, is family agreed that she was a creature of beauty.

And of course, as brothers, the three turtles shoved the blushing Donatello towards the dragon. On followed a blossoming relationship between the two species. Resulting in a small, angelic daughter.

A sudden rotating, blue portal raised from the bridge of their lair. Pulling Donnie away from memory lane. The smart turtle jumped to his feet as he witness his young daughter of ten years emerge from the doorway between universes.

A little dragon with the color of olive green to match her father's blinked by the sudden change of area. Her purple, knee-length dress contrasted against her skin along with the light brown mane flowing to her tail. The wide, hazel eyes glanced around the large room before resting them upon her parent.

"Dad!" She cried happily, dropping her bag and rushing towards him.

"Hey, there, Baby Girl." Donnie laughed, picking the dragon up and spinning her as she giggled along with him.

"Put me down, Daddy!" She squealed and grasped her father's strong biceps tightly.

Chuckling, he settled her on her feet and kneeled down to envelope her in a hug. "Oh, I missed you. It's been so long. Look how much you've grown!" He pulled her away arm's length away to examine the amount of growth the girl had succeeded in the past eleven months.

"Mommy actually told me that I'm gonna become really tall like her! Or maybe taller!" She told in excited.

"Definitely taller." Don brushed some hair behind her ear. "My girl's growing up so fast."

"Is that my favorite niece I hear?" A voice called from one of the rooms.

Standing straight up, Donnie went to receive the bag which Andromeda had dropped. "Andromeda's here, everyone!"

He sighed as he heard the rushing of feet and then a loud clash of something falling continuing with the running before Michelangelo out of nowhere grabbed the little girl. Throwing her high into the air and catching her on the way down. Ignoring the loud squeals.

"Careful, Mikey. Welcome back, Andromeda." Leo greeted when he cheerfully came out of the dojo followed by Raph from their sparring match. Splinter's cane tapped silently against the ground as he hurriedly arrived from his room.

Stepping aside, Donnie allowed his family to reunite with his daughter while he watched. Andromeda certainly got along best with the two eldest of the family as well as himself. Leo and Splinter were so spiritual which was what the young girl was used to from her home world. Whereas she had also inherited his intelligence, making a closer bond in their own relationship. She still was able to get along fairly well with the remaining two of the family. Just not so strong of a bond.

"Who's my favorite niece in the world?" Mikey cooed playfully at the dragon.

"I'm your only niece, Uncle Mikey." She rolled her eyes.

Mikey winked, "alright, Andro."

"Don't call me any nicknames." Andromeda huffed, "I like my full name better."

"C'mon, he's just kidding around, Andro."

"Uncle Raph!"

Donnie chuckled, yeah, she got along nicely with everyone in their small family.

* * *

><p>"So, when can we go see Aunt April and Uncle Casey?" Andromeda questioned while she roamed around the lab, inspecting Donatello's newest creations.<p>

"To answer your question," Don typed on his computer as he spoke. "_They're_ coming over."

"Oh, but Dad, I'm bored. I wanna go out." The child huffed.

Stopping his typing, he sighed and bowed his head. "Baby, you know I hate repeating this to you. It pains me to keep telling."

"C'mon, Dad. A lot of humans like us-"

"And a lot of them hate us and want to dissect our bodies while we're tied to a table alive and conscious of our surroundings." Donnie snapped.

Andromeda winced at the tone and words of her father. Don in turn, groaned at himself in guilt.

"Hey, I'm sorry I yelled but you just need to understand, Andromeda." He began, turning his chair to face her. "This isn't like your mother's world. Over there our kind as well as a variety of others can roam the surface freely. This isn't the case on third Earth."

"Don't you miss her though? You two live in two separate _universes_." The girl protested.

"Of course I miss her," Donnie said quietly and stared into the distance. "I miss my two girls, believe me Andromeda. I love you two. It's just too dangerous here. You realize we're not the norm on this planet. We're doing this for you. You deserve better than this."

Don firmly yet gently grasped her shoulders and smiled softly, "I've lived my life here and spent some on Belladonna's world. I'd do anything if it meant that you can have a loving life on a world where you can roam freely and be safe...even if it means not being with you."

Andromeda pouted sadly, blinking up at the turtle. "Dad, the way we're living, you and mom might as well be divorced."

"Not true, we talk on phone-"

"It's not the same!" She folded her arms defiantly, "I hate the shadows, Dad! Why can't-"

"Guys! April and Bonehead are here!" Raphael's voice called out followed with some cursing on the human male's side.

Leaning forward, Donnie planted a kiss on the dragon's forehead. "We'll talk about this later, okay?"

Once left alone Andromeda knew that she could wait five minutes more before greeting her human friends. She smirked for a second, "I'll prove it to dad. Prove to him that we can so walk around freely."

* * *

><p>Andromeda poked her head out of the doorway from her bedroom. The sound of snores echoed through bedroom walls and the sounds of drills came from the lab; showing that her father had yet to sleep.<p>

He had forgotten to come say goodnight anyways. First night here and her father already lost himself in some new invention. They were cool and all but still...

The dragon blew some strands of her from her face and quietly slipped through the lair to it's door. The spiritual meditation she had been trained in Belladonna's world to succeed in silent events like this helped, of course.

Closing the door to the underground lair; she broke into a run towards the nearest manhole. Having not lived so much in this world, she wasn't very used to the sewers as much as she wished, successfully losing herself a couple of times before spotting a metallic lid. Removing the heavy metal she raised herself up onto the surface. Breathing in the breeze which flew by.

The ten year old giggled at the adrenaline rush she felt from breaking her family rules successfully. She squealed and climbed a fire escape up to the roofs, wanting to see the entire of the Big Apple before she continued on her mission. The lights shined off her face as she gazed at the streets. Shocked almost to see a man in a suit walking the streets at this time.

Shrugging, she chose him as her target. Jumping down to the nearest alleyway, Andromeda carelessly strolled the pavement towards the chosen target who walked with his head bowed.

Sweetly blinking up and stopping in front of the man, the olive green dragon clasped her hands together and smiled cutely. "Hi, I'm a little lost? My name's Andromeda Starchild."

"What a unique-" the man glanced up for a second before doing a violent double take. He stared at the creature standing in a purple dress smiling at him.

"Sir?"

The chosen target stepped back, mouth open almost into a silent scream.

Desperately, Andromeda reached forward, "Wait! I'm only ten, I can't hurt-"

"Monster! Police, help! T-there's a disgusting monster!"

Gasping in the shock, Andromeda turned, running back to the alleyway she came from with the man shouting behind her.

* * *

><p>Heavily putting the drill down Donatello wiped the sweat off his brow. So much done. He smiled proudly at himself. So much done and it's only...<p>

He cursed at himself as the clock told him the time. He rushed out of his lab, hoping his daughter didn't hate him by now. Entering her room he sighed in relief and annoyance. His child was asleep, the blanket covering her small frame. He had forgotten to take care of her tonight, again. Making his way towards the bed, Donnie wanted to see her angelic face one more time. Lifting the covers off he swore colorfully.

* * *

><p>The purple dressed dragon leaped up onto the rooftop she had previously chosen her target from. She was so confused, she had seen multiple types of species. Through experience she knew that after the five seconds of shock passed the understanding that they too are a sentient species would settle in. What was so different to that man?<p>

Said man was still screaming at the top of his lungs on the streets; leading some people towards the alleyway Andromeda had disappeared into. Only to find that it was deserted. From the top of the rooftops, Andromeda grasped at her chest. Trying to calm the beating of her heart which sped up when the human cried out at her to reappear. Stinging tears appeared. What did he mean she was a monster? She looked similar enough to these beings. Standing on two feet, hair, eyes, nose, ears, mouth...

A distant yelling which was not the man's flew through the air. A language she could not understand. Too near.

Still scared from the previous experience, Andromeda looked around wide eyed. Was someone coming after her now? Were they going to take her and dissect her with no mercy as her father had said that night?

The voices were understandable now as they begun to speak English.

_"He speaks of a monster. It is the turtles!"_

_"Master will be much proud."_

_"Go ask the man to describe the creature."_

_"No such need, my friend."_

Finally, Andromeda spotted the people she had heard. However, she was too much in shock to hide and they had seen her as well. The black cloaked figures approached her, circling around her.

"What is this thing?"

"This is not what we are looking for!"

Andromeda dug deep into her mind. Clumsily taking starting position to attack she spoke, "back off. I know ninjutsu, I can beat you."

Laughter echoed around her and she flinched. There were too many, they were all around her.

"You foolish monster. We are ninjas."

The dragon blinked away the fearful tears threatening to spill. The fatal weapons held in the hands of these so called ninjas sparkled under the moonlight, and they were pointed at her. Fear blanketed her fully.

"If you claim to be of knowledge in the art of the ninja then, fool, prove your skill to us." A man taunted.

Andromeda swallowed. Her strong points were in her mind, both intellectually as well as spiritually. Andromeda looked around to find the ninja holding the least scary looking weapon. She blocked out her thundering heart before darting forward, kicking out. A hand grasped her ankle and she found herself being thrown across the rooftop. Painfully skidding to a stop close to the edge.

A black cloaked figure approached her, wakizashi ready. "Let me demonstrate the true way of the ninja."

Near to hyperventilating, Andromeda crawled back till she couldn't any more. Watching the man raising his weapon as he slowly reached. Amusingly taking his time to see the child panic.

The dragon hiccuped in despair. Before the cloaked figure suddenly crumpled upon himself, wakizashi clanging against the roof's surface, a kunai dug into his skull.

An animalistic roar drew the ninjas to a full panic. All rushing towards the creature who had killed their companion. Bō hit metal and flesh. Beating those who dared to challenge him.

"Dad?" Andromeda gasped in disbelief. Relief flooding her.

"What," Kick. "Were," Hit. "You," Punch. "Thinking?" Smack.

Donatello fought the Foot violently though they were no more than amateurs. Furious at the very fact that they had even spoken to his child.

"I didn't think you'd be right! I didn't know." Andromeda hugged her knees to herself and buried her face in them.

"I told you." Crack. "Why didn't you stay in the lair?" Kick.

Lifting her head, she watched as her father effortlessly made do with the remaining two men. Panting to regain control, Don returned his weapon to it's familiar place. Eying the Foot dead or unconscious. It was rare that he killed, however, there was no way this wouldn't be an exception. They had attempted in harming Andromeda.

Laying his gaze upon the teary eyed dragon, his eyes softened. "Get away from the edge, dear."

Turning to look down behind her, Andromeda gulped and scrambled forward. Once she was in a safe enough distance did she stop, only to be cocooned in a strong brace.

"Don't ever do that again, Andromeda. Do you hear me?" A firm order was given.

In turn, she sniffed. "Sorry, Daddy."

Donnie sighed, surrounded by bleeding bodies wasn't particularly an area which he wanted to have a conversation with Andromeda. Carefully picking her up, he kissed her forehead, explaining their destination before breaking into a run.

* * *

><p>Sitting down onto Andromeda's bed with her in his arms, Donnie wrapped the warm blanket around them both comfortably.<p>

"Andromeda, you know what you did was very dangerous, right?"

The girl nodded, "I'm really sorry, Daddy."

Donnie kissed the crown of her head, "it's okay, baby. It's mostly my fault."

Positioning her so that she could see his face he smiled gently. "I should have been taking better care of you tonight. After April had left I should have come continued that talk on why you can't be seen. So, Andromeda, can you forgive me?"

The dragon shook her head defiantly, "you were busy though. S'not your fault. You were working on your project."

Donatello sighed and kissed her head again. "No excuse, Andromeda. No project is worth more than you. I love you more than technology. I love you more than anything."

"Really?" The youngest asked with teary eyes.

"Of course, and that will never change."

Andromeda was about to reply when she hissed in pain, following the source of pain she found her elbow to be scraped from when she was thrown across the roof. Showing this to her father the girl whimpered. Picking the child up, Donatello took her over to his lab, cooing his daughter to calm the pain which came after the adrenaline rush had worn out.

After cleaning the small cut, Donnie stuck a band-aid onto the scrape before kissing it gently. "Are you okay now?"

"Kinda," a small reply came. "I'm not a monster, am I?"

Donnie frowned, "no matter what anyone says, Andromeda, you are the most beautiful girl there is."

"Promise?" A hopeful question.

"Promise." He smiled as her face brightened, although furious at the person who caused her to doubt herself. "However, you may need to fix that hair of yours." Don joked.

She tilted her head and ran her fingers over the tangled hair, "mommy does it most of the time. Aren't you gonna?"

The bald mutant gulped, "um, maybe in the morning."

Giggling and yawning Andromeda asked, "can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Of course, sweetie." Carrying her over to his organized room he tucked her in before leaving to receive another source of comfort for Andromeda.

Sleepily, she smiled at the sight of her favorite horse soft toy. Donnie settled in beside her in the bed. Clutching the toy tightly, Andromeda snuggled closer into her father.

"I love you, Daddy." The little dragon yawned.

A confident voice reassured, "and you know I love you more than anything else in the world."


	6. Raph, April and their Son Max

**Thank you Rebel Mutant, CookieMonsta32 and Knuckles lover 1245 for reviewing :)**

* * *

><p><strong>This story will be full of the turtles and their children. I will write them off some of my own ideas, however, I would rather be writing from your ideas. You can request your stories by reviewing or PM-ing me. They can be of any genre. HurtComfort; Romance; Family; Humor; Tradegy; Angst. You can even request the name, age or gender of the child. You can say if whether you'd like the turtle to have a wife or wish the story to be Tcest. You can say whether you'd want the child to be human, mutant or hybrid. You name it, I'll write it.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note to requester <span>: I was just about to post this when I realized you asked for a teenage son. I'm sorry for the mix up, do you want me to redo it? I'm also sorry this is short and seems slightly rushed.**

**I am also sorry, however, I have never read or written Raphril before so sorry if both characters are out of character!**

**Father And Child:**_ Raphael and Son, Max_

**Genre: **_Family_

**Wife/Girlfriend:** _April_

**Requested By**: _The. Invincible . Lion_

Sitting in the living room of the lair, Max sat with his legs crossed. The small six year old was hunched over as he ran the red toy car across the ground. Blazing short, red, cropped hair highlighted itself above all features. Other than the dark shell protecting his back. The only body feature he inherited from his father as well as his sparkling golden eyes.

"Hey, Kid."

Looking up at the adult who interrupted his playing he was met with the same gold eyes as his own. Max grinned up at him, "Dad! Check it out, this looks just like my car I'll have when I'm bigger."

Smirking at his son, Raphael nodded. "Not bad, Max. A car like that is gonna be awesome."

"You think Uncle Donnie can make me one?" He asked, turning his attention back to the toy and inspecting it further.

"We'll see then. C'mon, mom and I wanna give you something." Raph lifted the boy onto his hip, carrying him over to the kitchen.

"Is it a car?"

"Something better." Raph chuckled at the shocked expression he received. "Trust me on this, you'll love it."

April was found to be grinning by the table, excited and clutching a gift bag in her hand. "Hey, Max. Ready for your present?"

"Dad says it's better than a car! Is it true?" Max quickly asked when his father placed him on the floor. The child ran up to his mother, clutching her shirt in his small hands.

"Definitely. Raph, you wanna give him?" April handed it over to her husband.

Taking the gift and trading it with a camera he picked up, Raph crouched down to the level of his son. "Ya ready, Kid?"

Nodding excitably, Max stretched his hands out towards the gift bag. "Uh huh! I wanna see!"

Chuckling deeply, Raphael raised an eye ridge. "I don't know, what do you think April? He ready?" He asked to the camera pointing at him.

"Dad!"

In return she giggled behind the device, "I think he's ready Raph. You better hurry it up, I think he gonna burst."

"Alright, here ya go."

Grabbing onto the bag, Max reached into it excited to the limit. Feeling a soft object, he raised it out of the bag to see a red T-Shirt.

"It's... A shirt." Disappointed at the gift yet not wanting to hurt his parents, Max forced himself to smile unsuccessfully.

"What does it say, Maxie?" April edged as she kneeled down next to Raphael, camera watching.

In white writing, something was indeed spread across the shirt. Holding it in arm's length away, Max tilted his head while he tried to read it.

"I...I'm a...I'm a..." He struggled and frowned, looking up to his parents. "What's that say?"

"Try, Max. You can get it." Raph encouraged.

April on the other hand helped slightly, "what's the first letter, Max?"

Turning his attention back to the cloth he read, "it's 'B'. Buh," he sounded. "B-ee...b-ee-g. Big. I'm a big...br..."

Max sighed but refused to give up, not noticing one of his mother's hands grasping his father's bicep. "Brot...broth-er. Brother. I'm a big brother. Mommy, I read it! 'I'm a big brother'."

April could not help her giggles when the realization set into the child who stared wide eyed at the words, before turning his shocked expression towards the adults in the room.

"I'm... A big brother?" Max asked hopeful.

"Soon. You're gonna be a big brother." Raph answered.

"I'm going to be a big brother?" Happiness glowed off the child, "I'm going to have a little brother?"

"Or sister." Raph added and chuckled. Max kept the shirt in his hands and ran to his mother who handed the camera to the red cladded turtle.

Hugging the young boy and sniffing April rocked him, "you're going to be a big brother, Maxie."

"When? Where is it?" He questioned.

"Right now, it's over here." Pulling away from Max, April took his hand and placed it on her currently flat abdomen.

"You..ate it?" He asked in astonishment.

Raph barked out laughter at the response, getting slapped on the arm by April. "Don't laugh!"

"But he just said-"

"He's six!"

"He said you ate it!" Raph guffawed.

Sighing at the turtle April smiled at her son, "it's growing there. It's time for me to have another baby. In around eight months you'll have a baby brother or sister."

"Really?" Max gasped. "I'll be like Daddy is to Uncle Don and Mikey?"

"Yeah, and let me tell you it's one of the best things ever." Raph admitted softly.

April grinned at the side Raph was sharing with their son. Taking the camera from him she turned it off, happy with what was recorded. Watching Max changing his shirt with Raph's help as he continued to ask questions and receive heartfelt answers; April rested her hand upon her abdomen.

"You're going to have an amazing family, Baby." She whispered to it, "you'll have the best father and brother ever."

"Can we call it Max Junior? Could we teach it to kick real butt?"

April sighed, "I really hope this one's a girl."

* * *

><p><em>I know this is irrelevant but I'm just so excited because it's my birthday in three days on Thursday! Just wanted to share that! I'm super excited because I'm also getting a laptop as a present! Eee! Ahem, sorry.<em>


	7. LeoMikey and Daughter, Mai

**Thank you EmoPirateLuv, sis-of-anarchy, Guest, Cat Girl, Cute-and-Nerdy1202 and Smile-I'mTheEndOfAllThatYouSee for reviewing :)**

* * *

><p><strong>This story will be full of the turtles and their children. I will write them off some of my own ideas, however, I would rather be writing from your ideas. You can request your stories by reviewing or PM-ing me. They can be of any genre. HurtComfort; Romance; Family; Humor; Tradegy; Angst. You can even request the name, age or gender of the child. You can say if whether you'd like the turtle to have a wife or wish the story to be Tcest. You can say whether you'd want the child to be human, mutant or hybrid. You name it, I'll write it.**

* * *

><p><strong>I know this seems very short and rushed by the end but I'm sorry! I've been really busy! On the bright side, it was my Bday two days ago and I got a MacBook which I'm posting from now!<strong>

**Father And Child:**_ Leonardo/Michelangelo and Daughter, Mai_

**Genre: **_Family_

**Wife/Girlfriend:** -_  
><em>

**Requested By**: _Dead Hero_

* * *

><p>The adopted sixteen year old human groaned at the blaring roar of her alarm. Reaching over she clumsily shut it off, pushing herself off the bed still in a daze. She grabbed a couple of clothes off the floor and with effort, dragged herself over to the bathroom. She let the warm water flow down her lean body. Wetting her silky, black hair. She shut her dark eyes and somehow managed to cleanse herself without falling asleep again.<p>

Mai, even though she hadn't been looking, had chosen a decent outfit. A dark blue T-Shirt which hugged her beautifully along with the light gray jeans. She dried the soaking long hair before tying it into a high ponytail and walking to the kitchen to meet the rest of her family.

However, having slept late in the night and it only being seven AM; Mai was too exhausted to realize the sleeves of her shirt were too short.

She didn't realise even as she was yanked by the arm on the way to the kitchen and into the living area. Looking up, the teenager was confused to see her orange masked father inspecting her upper arm in shock. Mai opened her mouth to question him angrily when realization struck her.

"Mai... What did you _do_?"

Keeping her gaze focused to the floor she sighed in annoyance, "Dad. It's really not that bad."

"Listen here-"

"It was a good place. My friend, Annie, got one there a while ago and she's fine."

"That does not make it okay." Michelangelo snapped, "do you know that if I'm this angry how furious Leo is gonna be?"

"Why would I be furious?"

Both set of eyes turned to see Leonardo walking out of his room, tying on his mask. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is, Father. Dad's just making a joke." Mai hurriedly said, staring at Mikey with wide begging eyes. Knowing that he can never resist-

"Mai, went and got herself a tattoo." Mikey let go of her arm and crossed his own, though there was a tint of guilt in his voice.

Well, he _could_ never resist the eyes.

Mai quickly turned to her father, making sure her sleeve covered at least some of the tattoo. "Father, please understand. It's not that bad! It's really small. It hardly hurt!"

Leo, however, was staring at his adopted daughter with a straight expression. Face avoid of anything. That only lasted for a few moments. Then anger and shock settled in. "You got a tattoo?" He whispered dangerously.

Mai winced, "um...yes?"

Clearing his throat, Leo placed a hand on his forehead. Refusing to believe that his daughter had done something which to him was terrible, going off on her own and getting a tattoo, more horrible that she went without letting either parent know.

Mikey, glaring, took in charge of the conversation. "Do you first off realise the dangers of getting a tattoo?"

"Dad, the guy said it was totally safe." She carefully worded.

"Of course he'd say that! For all we know that injection could have been full of diseases!" Mikey yelled.

"Annie's perfectly fine, though..."

"You got a tattoo."

Leo didn't bother moving towards the couch, sitting down onto the floor heavily. Staring into space, repeating himself. "You got a tattoo."

"Father?" Mai cautiously asked. "Dad, is he okay?"

Mikey licked his lips and walked over towards the blue masked turtle, "nope. I think you finally broke the poor turtle."

Guilt swallowed her and Mai bit down on her lip, "guys, I'm really sorry."

"Sorry?" Leonardo asked from where he sat on the ground. "You went out and scarred your body from some lower class tattoo parlour and you're sorry?"

Mai scoffed, angry by how terrible it sounded from his words but refusing to be wrong. "You know what? No, I'm not sorry. It's about the only excitement I've probably ever gotten from around here."

"Do not talk to us like that, young lady." Mikey put his hands on his hips as he attempted to look intimidating. He was more used to being the fun parent.

"It's just a small tattoo!"

"And it's just ten years you're grounded for!" he yelled back.

"Now that is totally unfair, I'm sixteen. I can do what I want."

"Oh yeah? Well, you've got ten years to think of what you're going to do next. Now go to your room!" Michelangelo pointed upstairs.

Mai glanced over to the other mutant; hoping he could be of any help. In turn, Leonardo shook his head. "You are grounded for five months, Hamato Mai. Go to your room."

The young girl stomped her foot violently, tears of frustration in her eyes. "You guys are so unfair! I'm never allowed to do anything!"

"Mai-"

"Save it, Father. I'm going to my room." Loudly making her way upstairs she continued letting her annoyance show towards her parents by slamming her bedroom door, causing Mikey to wince.

Leo made a move to forward the young girl; only to have his mate hold him back by a hand on the shoulder. "Let her cool down, we'll talk to her later." Mikey gently led the dazed turtle to the couch, "don't worry. She'll be okay, it's like you say. Kids will be kids."

The leader slumped down on the ragged couch. Staring down at his hands. Not acknowleging when Michelangelo shook his arm lightly. "Leo? C'mon, dude, she's kinda right... it is just a tattoo, snap out of it Leo."

He took notice to the stress lines appearing on the eldest's face. Mikey groaned in response, tilting his head back and dropping an arm on his eyes. "I thought we got rid of this kind of stuff when Raph finally grew up."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Thank you so much, everyone for 30 reviews! I never dreamed I could get that far in my stories, thank you so much!<strong>


	8. Raph and Daughter, Keegan

**Thank you Dead Hero, Caki Black, Rebel Mutant, mistystar123, Cute-and-Nerdy1202 and fictionhashijackedmymind for reviewing :)**

* * *

><p><strong>This story will be full of the turtles and their children. I will write them off some of my own ideas, however, I would rather be writing from your ideas. You can request your stories by reviewing or PM-ing me. They can be of any genre. HurtComfort; Romance; Family; Humor; Tradegy; Angst. You can even request the name, age or gender of the child. You can say if whether you'd like the turtle to have a wife or wish the story to be Tcest. You can say whether you'd want the child to be human, mutant or hybrid. You name it, I'll write it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reason I haven't been posting recently is because I've been very ill. In fact, I still am. However, someone messaged me on when my next upload would be so I figured that, sick or not work needs to be done.<strong>

**Father And Child:**_ Raphael and Daughter, Keegan_

**Genre: **_Family ; Hurt/Comfort_

**Wife/Girlfriend:** -_  
><em>

**Requested By**: _EmoPirateLuv__  
><em>

* * *

><p>"C'mon, Keegan."<p>

Raphael picked up the four year old from the floor where she was playing, settling her on his hip. "Aunt April and Uncle Casey will be here for dinner soon, let's get ya somethin' to where which isn't stained with mustard. Don't need April actin' all fussy again."

Keegan smiled up at the father who adopted her, wrapping her small arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder. Closing her pink eyes.

"Nuh uh, don't you be falling asleep on me. Ya already had your nap." Raph reminded her. Gently he shifted her so that he cradled her and looked down at the child. "I don't need April sayin' I ain't taken good care of ya. I think I'm doing a pretty good job, huh?"

He was responded by a curt nod with a wide grin; the young body shook as she silently laughed. Clutching the turtle's bicep while pale hair fell over her face. With a gentle hand Raphael tucked the strands behind her ear, giving her a loving smile.

* * *

><p>Keegan leaned her back against the couch of where she sat on the ground. Watching quietly at as her small circle of family and friends discussed on the movie they were going to watch. Keegan had a feeling she'd be sent to play amongst herself, or if somebody wasn't too keen on the film then they would accompany her. The young girl glanced up at her aunt who had just slapped the human male around the head and smiled softly.<p>

She looked the tall woman up and down, gazing at her features. At the calm color of green eyes; the flaring red hair and the not too pale skin shade. Keegan was well aware that she was not Raphael's kin. Her father had informed her that she once had a mother who unfortunately passed, that the Hamato clan had taken her in. Keegan knew she was human and yet she was... different.

Casey yelled at Michelangelo when buttery popcorn was thrown and stuck to his dark hair. Light blue eyes glared at the mutant as he continued to raise the pitch of his _voice._ His voice. Something Keegan did not have. The young four year old's eye caught the cover of the beautiful woman on the DVD cover her uncle held. The Japanese lady on it stared back at Keegan with sparkling brown orbs; luscious black hair flowing down to her waist.

Keegan blinked when she felt herself being picked up, "Hey, sorry, kiddo. This movie's PG-13, you're gonna have to sit this one out again."

She tilted her head as Donnie sat her down on the bed in her room, "it's your bedtime in an hour anyways. I bet your dad will find a movie for the both of you to see tomorrow when you wake up. Till then, why don't you go play with your toys? One of us will be up in an hour to help you get ready for bed. Kay?"

Nodding, Keegan waited until the mutant left. She wanted some alone time to herself anyways. Slipping off from the bed, Keegan ran over to the family bathroom. Pulling her stool out from the corner she climbed up it and smiled when she was finally at height with the mirror.

The smile quickly disappeared as she saw her reflection. Keegan tucked her short behind her ear. It was pale. Scratch that, it was white. Only old people have white hair. Her skin was pale too. It was paler than her aunt's smooth skin. She carried on comparing herself with her human friends. Her eyes weren't pretty green, blue or brown either. They were light pink; such as that of a rabbit's. Why was she so different? She didn't look like any of the children on TV.

Albino. That's what uncle Don called it. However, she had never really considered how _different_ she was from everyone. No one else she knew was like her. Keegan pouted in despair. She may be young but she was not stupid. She was definitely ugly. If she wasn't then why hadn't she ever heard of anyone who was an albino? They only advertised pretty people. She wasn't even slightly similar to April or Casey.

And then there was her voice. She couldn't speak. Couldn't even make a small sound from her throat. Keegan was a mute, an ugly albino mute. She wasn't even- wait. That could work. That was a possibility.

She may not be able to force any sound out of her but that didn't mean Keegan didn't have the ability to change her skin color. She could be more like her father. Like her uncles.

Jumping off the stool she rushed to one of her uncle's room. Searching around for where he kept his art work. Catching sight of the bottles of paint on his desk, Keegan hurriedly snatched a chair to reach it. Excited to start and show her family that she wasn't that different from them. Reaching out for the darkest shade of green her uncle owned which was similar to that emerald tone of Raphael's skin; Keegan sat down onto the floor. Eager to begin.

Squirting a small amount of acrylic paint upon her arm she rubbed it to test her theory. Sure enough, the emerald green color smoothed out against her pale skin. Her face broke into a huge grin. Soon enough Keegan had managed to take her shirt off and painted her own stomach with a yellow color she found amongst the paints. Once accomplished, Keegan continued with the green paint. Spreading it over her small body; applying it over her face, hair, arms and legs-

"Duddette, I haven't been able to make a mess like that in a long time." Mikey stood at his doorway, chuckling at the green and yellow mixture sitting on his floor. "As awesome as it is, couldn't you have done that in Leo's room?"

Mouth open wide in happiness, Keegan stuck out her currently green hands and showed off. Waving them around. Mikey laughed, "cute, Keegan. Now, if you excuse me for a second... Raph! Your daughter needs a bath!"

In horror, Keegan shrunk back into herself. They were going to wash it off? It was sure to dry soon and then there would be no problem of mess. What was so wrong about this?

"Mikey, whatcha mean- woah." Raph chuckled as he saw his daughter. "Well, I be. What's all this about?"

"I can clean up the floor, you deal with the little tree." Mikey left for cleaning supplies, "That kid's gonna take after me and be an artist!"

Rolling his eyes, Raphael walked over to his sulking daughter. "Aw, I'm sorry, Keegan. As cute as that is, we need to get it off. Let's go." Reaching down, he picked her up, keeping her away so to not get more paint than needed on him. When they made it into the bathroom he sat the girl in the tub, only for her to struggle out of it.

"Hey, hey, hey. C'mon now, Keegan. Okay, alright. Just sit still for a second." Raph sat on the closed toiled, considering the painted girl sitting in the tub with tears threatening to fall. "Now, don't cry. Paint's supposed to go on paper and stuff. Not on lil' girls."

Keegan shook her head desperately, begging eyes staring up at her father. He sighed, "Okay, what're ya supposed to be anyways?" He looked at the acrylic on her, green with yellow on her front..."Are ya a turtle?"

He smiled when she nodded victoriously. He laughed, "but you're a girl, Keegan. You-" He stopped short when he saw the disappointed look on her face. Realisation settled over him. His own eyes clenched in pain as he looked away, overwhelmed by the misunderstanding his daughter had.

"Let's just...let's just get that off of ya." Turning on the warm water and picking up a sponge, the tub was soon covered in a messy green and yellow mixture. The pink orbs kept off the mutant, upset with herself. Once the bath was over she found herself being wrapped in a fluffy, warm towel and lifted up. Resting her head on Raph's shoulder, she gave an empty sigh while she was carried over to her room.

Sitting on Keegan's bed, Raph sat her on his knee. "Keegan, look at me."

Teary eyes glanced up to the loving gaze of her father's. Hiccuping, Keegan leaned into Raph's hand when he tucked some of her white hair behind her ear.

"Keegan listen to me," he began carefully; clearing his throat in embarrassment. "Y'know you're the prettiest four year old I know?"

The young one quietly shook in a small laugh, waiting for him to continue. "You are different from other humans, I'm not going to lie."

Her eyes fell downcast to the floor, a blush of shame appeared over her white cheeks. A caring hand turned her face so that she was looking back at him. Raph wiped the tear which slipped down. "You're different but that makes you the most special girl I know."

Confusion fell over her yet Raphael carried on, "Just 'cause ya don't got a shell or green doesn't mean I don't love ya. We look different, but I love ya."

A watery smile formed on Keegan's face and he took here tiny hand in his. "Take me and Sensei for example. Huh, he's a rat, but he loves us. You're a special, very pretty human. I still love ya." He smiled down at her, "We're also kinda' similar if ya think about it. Two eyes, two hands."

Keegan blinked, shocked by his words and the new sight on how they actually weren't all that different. She pressed both hands on his large ones, bright eyes grinned up at him.

Raph chuckled at her happiness and gave out a large gasp, "what's this? You have two extra fingers! Now look who the mutant is."

She shook her head, shaking with a silent laugh.

"No it's not normal! You're a mutant." He insisted.

Keegan violently laughed, hands flying to her mouth.

"Alright, Keegan, calm down girl. Sheesh," Raphael hugged her tightly. "It's time to sleep, want a story?"

A happy nod was returned; Keegan held tight to him and looked at both of their hands again. They were not as different as she had once believed. So what if she was different from him anyways? He still loved her and always would. No matter what.


	9. LeoRaph and Daughter, Belle

**Thank you MyFavouriteWhale, Caki Black, Rebel Mutant, Cat Girl, Cute-and-Nerdy1202 and for reviewing :)**

* * *

><p><strong>This story will be full of the turtles and their children. I will write them off some of my own ideas, however, I would rather be writing from your ideas. You can request your stories by reviewing or PM-ing me. They can be of any genre. HurtComfort; Romance; Family; Humor; Tradegy; Angst. You can even request the name, age or gender of the child. You can say if whether you'd like the turtle to have a wife or wish the story to be Tcest. You can say whether you'd want the child to be human, mutant or hybrid. You name it, I'll write it.**

* * *

><p><strong>I honestly have no idea where this fic went, whether it was unrealistic, Out Of Character or rushed. <strong>

**Father And Child:**_ Raphael/Leonardo and Daughter_

**Genre: **_Family ; Hurt/Comfort_

**Wife/Girlfriend:** -_  
><em>

**Requested By**: _d__ani-curtis-16__  
><em>

* * *

><p>She leaned her ear against her bedroom door, listening to the raised voices from downstairs. It wasn't as if she needed to press her head against the wood. Their voices boomed throughout the lair.<p>

Belle tucked her brown, curly hair behind her ear. Blue eyes blinking away the sleep still heavy in them. It was the midnight when the ten year old was awoken, way past her bedtime. She could here the two fathers who adopted her into the Hamato family arguing and letting everyone know. Sadness blanketed her heart heavily. Fist tightening on how they couldn't go a single week without raising their voices at eachother. Curious from what the topic was this time, Belle focused on their words.

_"I just think it was completely irresponsible of you for letting her train with a shinobigatana at this stage."_

_"She's ten years old, Leo. We were much younger when Splinter let us train with actual weapons."_

_"That is because he was all we had. We couldn't rely on one person. Belle, on the other hand has all five of us. Think for once, Raphael."_

Were they arguing about her? Belle bit her lip, were they actually arguing about her?

_"Ya want your kid to be useless when up against a couple of or somethin?"_

_"Of course not, Raph. She's trained enough to take on any of them."_

They were arguing about her. She persuaded Raphael to let her train with the shinobigatana earlier in the evening using Michelangelo's puppy dog eyes and now her parents are arguing. All because she couldn't shut her mouth. Belle opened the door and quietly made her way to the stairs, watching them yell downstairs.

"Well, whatever. I'm going out." Raph turned his back and headed to the door.

Only, to be stopped by he leader. "No you will not, Raphael. The Foot activities have risen recently. I am not risking you leaving tonight."

"I can take care off myself, Leo! Why can't ya just take that stick out your ass!"

"Do _not_ use that language here. Or can you not understand my words in that excuse for a brain?"

"Shut up, would ya? Goddammit, Leo, sometimes I don't know how I can even stand you."

"What- You stand me? It's the other way around you idiot!"

Belle's hand flew over to her mouth in shock. What was happening down there? They were together. Why were they saying such hurtful things about the other? She wanted them to no she was there watching them. Maybe they would stop when they saw their daughter... The ten year old tiptoed downstairs, eyeing the two carefully as she reached the last few steps.

Her eyes widened when Raphael angrily grabbed Leo by the shoulders and violently shook him. Belle gasped in pure shock, were they going to physically _fight_? Shaking her head she saw the lair door open and did the first thing which crossed her mind. Run. Believe this wasn't happening. That nothing could tear her fathers apart. She slammed the door shut when she took off, rushing away from the lair.

She pushed the curly hair off her face, spotting the first manhole cover she saw Belle raced to it. Climbing up stealthily she forced the heavy metal away with her small arms. Revealing streaks on moonlight into the dark tunnel.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Raph spun to the lair door. "Wasn't that open?"<p>

Leo grabbed one shoulder which now started to bruise slightly, "Gee, Raph. Didn't know you had short term memory. That also come along with the stupidness of yours?"

"Why you-"

"Shut up, who was that?" Leo interrupted, smirking at the growl which followed.

"Didn't ya see, Fearless? Ya were facing the door."

"Well, I was too busy being shaken-"

"Stop this!"

Leo sighed, "Sensei..."

The rat smacked his tail against the floor. "Whilst you both fought in foolishness, you not only hurt each other but your daughter as well."

Raph grunted in confusion, "Belle?"

"She heard your insults and ran." Splinter explained with a glint of anger in his eyes.

Leo's eyes widened, "That was her? We have to go get her, the Foot's out there."

"Belle wouldn't be in danger if you'd just shut up," Raph snapped.

"Speak for yourself, bonehead."

"Enough! Your child is out there and yet you continue this foolishness?" Splinter turned and walked back to his room, "I would be shocked if you were not ashamed of yourselves."

Stunned, the two turtle stood there when their father's door slammed loudly through the lair. Glancing at his mate Raph raised a hand to rub his neck in awkwardness. "Um-"

"Let's just find Belle first, then we'll talk about this." Leo ordered, to angry to reason with the other currently.

"Fine," He frowned in annoyance. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Belle ran across the high rooftops of New York. Leaping over each gap she passed confidently. Though it wasn't the first time she ran the rooftops it was the first being alone. She doesn't understand why she ran. It seemed idiotic. She just felt an urge to get away from that scene as fast as she could. The brunette abruptly stopped on a lone rooftop, gasping for the breath she hadn't noticed she held. Sitting down on the very spot she brought her knees close and wrapped her arms around herself. Belle shivered at the violent breeze of November air. Wearing nothing but a T-Shirt and pajama pants from when she had fallen asleep in the heated lair.<p>

She was crazy, she practically ran away from her home because she almost witnessed her parents fight. Not simple sparring but through anger. She'd seen them yell before, Belle could deal with that. Just, she didn't know if she could take them hurting each other. She tucked a curl behind her ear and blinked away the sting from her blue eyes. She wondered if she should go back to the lair but she didn't want to. Too scared to go and see her fathers. They must have noticed her disappearance by now. They'd be furious that she left without supervision.

Her head whipped to the right at a sound. A soft sound. She turned her head around in confusion when nothing was there.

"Belle!"

She gasped and saw two figures in a distance, instantly recognising the shadows of her fathers. She smiled slightly at them looking for her. Belle stood up shakily and rubbed her naked arms to warm them. She opened her mouth to call for them-

"The child is important to the turtles."

Spinning around in shock she saw a group of black clothed men. They stared pointedly at her, as if glaring behind those masks. Stepping back she glanced behind, her fathers had yet to see her. "Who are you?" _And how do you know my family?_

_"_Belle, where are ya?!"

"What is your name, child?" A man asked.

She felt the need to call out but the weapons on the mens' backs made her think twice, "I-I asked you first."

"What is your name, fool?" Another man growled.

"Perhaps she is not the one the turtles are after; surely they would have mentioned us to anyone they crossed pathways with. The child seems confused to say the least." The furthest man defended her.

The girl edged away from the group only to be yelled at, "Do not move, child, unless you wish for a death."

She winced at the threat. Belle looked around her, the number of the group had to at least be twenty if not more. There was no chance of her escaping without any aid, how did they know her family? She couldn't help but think.

"This is the last time I ask this of you, girl. What is-"

"Belle get away from them!"

Leonardo leaped over Belle, facing the men followed by Raph who growled dangerously. "What do you Foot want with her?"

"So the child is allied with the mutants!" A shout was heard from amongst the crowd.

The turtles drew their weapons, shielding Belle from view. Meanwhile she stood shocked. _These are the killer Foot Ninjas I was warned about? They were **talking** to me?...How am I still_ alive?

An explosion between the two groups of ninjas erupted whilst Belle stood by the side, watching in awe and horror as her fathers rushed into battle. Leo turned to her yelling at her to run. Swiping his arm in a hurrying gesture. She numbly spun and jumped between the two rooftops. Glancing back, Belle caught a glimpse of the relief settling over her father's face before he returned to the fight. Belle broke into a run towards the lair though she hated the thought of leaving the turtles behind and yet was assured that they would win.

Moments passed and she glanced back once more, slowing her pace down when she noticed she was too far to see the fight. Gasping in breaths she felt as though she must continue towards the lair. Before a thin swipe of air sped past her.

Twisting around she came face to face with who she now knew to be a Foot Ninja.

Belle scrambled back, eyes wide at the sudden presence. Two hands grasped her shoulders from behind, causing her to shriek out.

"Silence, girl!"

Swallowing thickly, Belle was full of fear. However, fighting through it she forced herself to remember her clan's teachings. Clenching her fist she jutted her elbow back to make the unexpected man release her when it contacted with his gut. Now out of the hold she raced away from the two. Only for the other ninja to grab her by the arm and turn her around to face him.

Before she could react a painful punch was delivered harshly to her face, throwing her to the ground. Immediately she was grabbed by her hair and lifted up. Belle struggled throwing kicks and punches blindly in all directions but the position she was held in enabled her to cause harm towards the man. Hot blood trickled down her chin from her lip. Panic settled in as the ninja she had harmed earlier walk towards her with his fists clenched tight.

"_**Dad!**_**_ Papa__!_**"

"Silence!"

The side of a trained ninja's hand swiped threw the air and landed on Belle's temple. Summoning blackness.

* * *

><p>"Something is very wrong." Leo gasped.<p>

Raphael leaned down to wipe the blood smearing his sai on a ninja's uniform, "I've got the same feeling. Ya think Belle made it back okay?"

"She must have," he prayed. "Let me call home."

As his partner contacted their family, Raph glanced around at the overly damaged bodies surrounding them. He had completely allowed himself to lose control on the raging fire which had grown in his gut from the beginning of the day. The sight of his child unknowingly communicating to the Foot Clan had simply sent it straight over the edge. Raph tucked his sai in it's respective places, looking up at Leo when he hung the phone.

"Belle never made it home."

* * *

><p>She groaned at the distant pain shaking her. Belle, confused yet somehow knowing she had to feel afraid lay still while she evaluated her surroundings without opening her eyes. She was lying on her side upon a chilled floor, that was easy enough. Rough ropes scratched her wrists behind her back which set an uncomfortable feeling in her gut. She also noted that her ankles were tied tightly. Her hair clung onto her face in sweat. Heartbeat raced dangerously as it pounded against her ribs. She remembered the two men. The Foot Clan.<p>

"I know you are awake."

Belle's breathing hitched. She slowly opened her eyes. The room was dim; full of Japanese articles and was decorated well yet cold. A statue of a man stood overhead and towered everything else. In front of Belle, however, stood a beautiful, angry woman.

"Kneel before me, filth." The lady hissed.

Though her limbs protested Belle forced her numb, confused and tied up self to roll and lift herself to her knees. Joints clicked loudly when she attempted to position herself correctly. Shockingly she did succeed and looked up at the woman standing in front of her.

The lady sneered at Belle, thank God looks were unable to kill. "What is your relationship with the turtles?"

Maybe if she played it dumb, "Wha-" Belle winced when the scab on her split lip was pulled as she spoke, drawing blood to trickle over the dried liquid already settled on her chin. "What do you mean?"

A kick was delivered up and under her chin. Sending Belle away from where she knelt and painfully landing on the floor. She yelled out and curled in herself, tears building in her blue eyes. "Wh-who are you?!"

"Foolish child, you are not aware of who I am? I am Orouko Karai." The Japanese woman calmly informed.

If she wasn't panicked before than now she definitely was. Belle scrambled back till her back hit the wall, gazing up at the adult in pure fear influenced through her family's tales. Karai was a dangerous person. And now Belle was with her. Alone. Tied up. Scared.

Naturally Karai strutted across the room towards the whimpering girl. Kneeling down in front of her she smiled a smile which held no kindness. "Now Belle-"

She gasped shamefully at the mention of her name out of this person's mouth; forgetting that the ninjas who brought her here would have known her name.

"Belle, tell me the relationship between you and the mutants so that I can let you go."

Whimpering in pain and fear Belle shook her head, "No-no you won't."

Karai grabbed a fistful of hair, making the child shriek when she was brought close till their noses nearly touched. "Listen. My clan and I have had enough of your games. Who are the turtles to you?"

"Pl-please-"

"_Who are they to you?!_"

* * *

><p>Raphael ran across New York City's rooftops, following Leo who held in his hand a tracker.<p>

"Still can't believe Don implanted a tracker in her arm."

"Well, it saved up valuable time of finding her ourselves," Leo said as he glanced back down on the blinking dot.

Raph increased his speed to run alongside him. He looked at Leonardo while the leader focused on the task. Raphael frowned at the dark bruise on the forest green shoulder, standing out over other everything else. Had a Foot Ninja landed a punch on Fearless when Raph wasn't aware? How could a middle classed ninja managed to harm-

Nope, he remembered. Raph had harshly shaken him back at the lair and hadn't realised he left a mark.

Shamefully he turned his attention away and stared ahead. He hadn't meant to hurt him, it was just that he was kept in the lair for too long. Then Leo comes and says that his actions of training their daughter could have hurt her. Damn, their daughter. Belle was probably scared. They didn't know where she was and it was both of their faults. Mainly Raph's. If he hadn't shaken Leo then Belle would never have ran. Would never have spoken to-

"Stop that." An abrupt order was given.

Blinking, Raph looked to his left at the turtle. "What?"

"Stop blaming yourself, it was both of our faults. I knew you were boiling over but I still continued to push your buttons."

He sighed, "She probably hates me after that."

"No," Leo reassured. "This bruise isn't the first I got from you and it sure as hell won't be the last. We all know that. Belle was only tired and confused at that moment, she had just woken up."

"Where is she?" He asked.

"We'll find her, Raph. Alright?"

"Yeah, and Leo? I'm sorry." Raph blushed at the apology.

Leo smiled at his mate, "Make it up to me later."

The hothead chuckled before stopping when Leo ceased running. He was glaring at the tracker and swore. Not one to swear usually, Raph was shocked at him. "What's wrong?"

"Raph, I- I found Belle."

* * *

><p>Belle gasped when the skilled hand grabbed holed of her collar and lifted her up with her tied feet dangling in midair.<p>

"My men say the turtles Leonardo and Raphael were searching for you. Answer me when I ask you before going to further measures to make you speak. Why were they searching you?"

She knew she was a secret to the Hamato's enemies. Belle knew that her family had gone ten years making sure nothing slipped. Now she was in the Foot Clan's lair. In the hands of Karai, daughter of Orouko Saki, A.K.A The Shredder. Just as the lady opened her mouth to speak a knock was sounded at the door followed by it sliding open to reveal a Foot Ninja.

"Mistress Karai, there are intruders in the building."

"_What_?" She hissed. Dropping the girl she walked over to pick her wakizashi, "Guard all doors and-"

Belle was gasping with relief on the floor that Karai's attention was temporarily drawn away from her. Perhaps she was able to escape? Impossible, it would've been difficult to escape while she was unbound, but tied as she was? Karai was screaming urgent orders at the ninja but stayed stationary. Grip tight on her weapon. What could Belle do?

She focused her eyes on a spot on the floor; gritting her teeth tight in attempt to cease the shaking of her body. She tried to shut out what was happening around her. Trying to find a happy, silent place in her mind.

Hot blood suddenly splattered the floor and walls in front on Belle. She blinked in confusion, had Karai killed the ninja? She couldn't bear look, already afraid of everything which occurred in this building.

"Distract them!"

"Got it, Fearless!"

Papa? Dad?

No way, Belle clenched her eyes shut. She wasn't letting her fear make up anything. She flinched at the touch of a gentle hand on her shoulder, thinking it was Karai.

"Belle? Are you okay?" A whisper asked her.

Swallowing thickly, the ten year old dared to open her eyes. "Papa?"

Smiling softly, Leonardo nodded. "Hold still for me now." Drawing a katana out he made quick work of the ropes scratching her skin.

"Wh-where's Dad?" She asked, accidentally tearing her lip slightly more.

"Sh, don't talk. He'll follow us once we're out." He informed. Picking the child up he cradled her, hiding her view from what else occurred in the room. The adrenaline keeping her awake, Belle faintly heard Leo ordering Raph something about not worrying about Karai and hurrying out. Soon Belle felt the cool night air cocoon her, her father running on rooftops with her in his brace. Eventually he came to a stop. "Belle? Dear, are you awake?" He asked urgently.

"Mm," She replied and felt his body sigh in relief.

"Raph!" Leo called out.

"I'm here. How's she?" A rough voice answered.

"She's a little injured but will be ok... Raph, your arm-"

"Just a lil' blood, Leo. Calm it, let's get back to the lair."

Belle tried raising her head to see her hothead for a father but was pushed back down by Leo. "It's alright Belle, don't worry."

The next the child knew was that they were racing through the sewers and nearing the lair. Adrenaline was fading and Belle moaned loudly in pain, just to be reassured that they were almost there. She was soon laid on a warm surface and an emerald green hand ran through her brown hair. She opened her eyes to see Raphael's golden ones. Belle recognised the lab immediately and gasped when a hand touched the bruise on her temple, followed by a quick apology from her genius uncle and a growl from her dad.

Smiling softly, Belle let herself fall asleep.

Waking up minutes after.

"...As well as a mild concussion."

She turned her head to see her uncle wrapping around a bandage on Raph's arm, explaining Belle's injuries.

"Hey, Belle."

Looking up she blinked, "Hi, Papa."

"Belle, do you hurt anywhere?" Donnie asked as he glanced her way, keeping Raph down who struggled to see the girl.

"No, Uncle Donnie." She replied politely and Leo grabbed her hand.

"That'd be the medication."

"Belle," Raph said and finally got out of his brother's grip. "Are ya sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, Daddy." Their child's eyea welled with the tears she held all night. "I'm sorry for running-"

"We're sorry for fighting like that." Raph interrupted, wipin away a stray tear with his thumb, "I'm sorry for scarin' ya by approachin' Leo."

Her cheeks tinted red in embarrassment of her father apologizing to her and quickly changed the topic, "Was that lady really Karai?"

Leonardo's grip on her hand tightened, "yes, but she wont be bothering us for awhile."

"I made sure of that." Raph growled before he softened, "Ya did handle the situation really well though."

"Agreed, but next time, Belle. Tell them what they want." Leo informed her.

She glanced up at him, "But you guys hid me for so long-"

"It don't matter; just tell those monsters anythin' to keep yourself safe." The hothead ran a soft touch over the dark bruise on her temple.

"Alright..." Belle smiled softly.

"Ya know I wouldn't eve' hurt anyone in this family, right Belle?"

Leo sighed loudly, "Raph-"

"I'm just asking, Fearless." He interuppted.

"I know, Daddy." Belle quickly answered, "I don't know what happened back there."

"You panicked, you had just woken up. It isn't your fault." Leo attempted in comforting her.

Splinter listened to his family from behind the door. Sighing contently at the fact that his family were all home and safe. Also that perhaps now his sons would decrease the amount of fighting for the sake of their own child. Sipping his tea, he turned to his room at the sound of Belle laughing loudly along with her fathers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just felt the need to say, in my last chapter I had said in an Author's Note that mute people are unable to speak. A few readers have informed me that the information is wrong so I removed it from the chapter. I am sorry if I offended anyone through it.<strong>_

**BTW, I'm not really sure whether or not Karai would wanna know who the child was so bad but eh.**


End file.
